Chapter VI (Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood)
"Ray is slowly succumbing to the darkness. I can see that Thomas too is drawn to the succubus. Why did we come to this evil place? I pressed them to leave but my brothers have fallen, under the thrall of the Call of Juarez. It isn't just the gold they want, it's her. The way Ray looks at her fills my heart with fear. Though Thomas hasn't yet revealed his true feelings, I see the way she looks at him. I'm afraid what happened in Arkansas, will happen here." -William McCall, introduction to Chapter VI. Chapter VI of Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood is the final chapter in Act II: She Looked Like An Angel. The McCall brothers restock their supplies at a local store, and one of them accepts a few bounties to earn money before their meeting with Mendoza. <Chapter V> <Chapter VII> Story 'Wanted Dead or Alive: Julian Ramos' The infamous criminal Julian Ramos was the leader of a gang wanted for fourteen murders comitted in Durango, Mexico. Accepting the bounty, one of the McCall brothers went to confront Ramos. The gunslinger arrived at a small fort the bandits used as a hideout, and was met with immediate hostility. After getting farther inside, the McCall caught a glimpse of Ramos riding away, as he exclaimed he knew the deserts like the back of his hand and that the McCall would never catch him. Quickly disposing of six other bandits, the McCall followed Ramos to a house where he and the last of his gang were stationed. After again swiftly dealing with Ramos's men, the gunslinger was finally challenged to a duel by the gang leader. Ramos boasted that although he had found him, he was not fast enough to defeat him. Immediately after, he was proven wrong. 'Retrieve Borubaro Pereiro's Belongings' After accepting the bounty, either Ray or Thomas McCall went in pursuit of the stolen goods, fighting their way inside of the criminals' hideout. After coming upon the stolen goods, the thieves' leader revealed himself and began firing on the intruder, using the end of the cave-like structure as cover. After injuring him, the leader came out of his cover and challenged the McCall to a duel, saying that Borubaro Pereiro and the McCall's endless greed were a plight on the people. In the ensuing duel he was shot down. On the way out, the McCall was ambushed by remaining members of the gang, however they were swiftly dealt with. 'Retrieve the Cattle & Eliminate the Florez Gang' One of the McCall brothers accepted a bounty notice posted by the government to retrieve their stolen cattle, with an additional $200 dollars for eliminating the Florez Gang. Fighting his way into a canyon the outlaws had taken refuge in, the McCall was finally confronted by Florez himself, who wielded a rifle and used his higher altitude to his advantage. After growing tired of the exchange, Florez came down for a duel in the street, one which he lost. They met up with Juarez later, who thanked them for taking care of Devlin and claimed that they would soon be rewarded for their efforts. Ray inquired if he thought the treasure was in Devlin's mine, to which Juarez answered if they followed his map they would be searching for the next 300 years. He had a different approach and introduced them to Seeing Farther. The newcomer explained that his people had the medallion, which would reveal where the treasure was hidden. Ray wondered why they had not used it themselves and the newcomer said it was cursed and had brought nothing but misery to his people, the Apache. Suspiciously Ray wondered since when Apaches had blue eyes. Seeing Farther alleged that his mother was white, but his father was Running River the Apache Chief, and so he was not 'a white dog'. Angerily Ray walked forward with ill intent but was stopped by Juarez, who said they were all friends. Characters *Ray McCall *Thomas McCall *William McCall *Julian Ramos *Florez Weapons *Both characters start with weapons you ended chapter V with Secrets Achievements *Act II (30g) - Complete Act II. *Boy Scout (5g) - Finish one side quest. Gallery Wanted Dead or Alive Julian Ramos.jpg Retrieve Stolen Goods.jpg Retrieve Cattle.jpg Category:Chapters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood chapters